Tanks, such as water softeners, water heaters, water filters, iron filters, hydropneumatic tanks, and the like, generally have dome-shaped lower heads. To install the tank in an upright position, a plurality of legs, or alternately, an annular skirt, are connected to the lower head and serve to support the tank from the floor or other supporting surface. As the surface on which the tank is supported is frequently uneven, it is necessary in the normal installation procedure to level or plumb the tank. To level a tank having permanently attached legs, shims are inserted under the legs to provide the level condition. With the use of an annular skirt, a series of stepped wedge-shaped blocks are inserted beneath the skirt at various locations around the circumference of the skirt to level the tank. As the use of the wedges results in high stress concentrations in the skirt directly above the wedges, it is the normal instructional procedure to support at least 50% of the circumference of the skirt or base with wedges.
As a further problem, supporting legs are normally welded to the tank and are occasionally broken or bent during shipment and handling. Furthermore, as the legs are normally metal, they are subjected to corrosion, particularly when the tank is used in a moist environment.